Joey II (Survivor)
| tribes = | place = Winner | alliances = | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 2 | days = 24 | exiled = | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 7/24 | alliances2= | challenges2= 7 | votesagainst2= 8 | days2= 34 }} Joey II is the Sole Survivor of . He later competed on . Profile Survivor Saigon Joey began on the Hanoi tribe where he quickly formed an alliance with Akin, Jack, and Jett. He was able to control the original tribe. Once the swap occurred, he still had a majority on the new tribe where he was able to be in the numbers for each vote. Upon hitting the merge, Joey was able to stay in his majority Hanoi alliance playing things safe. Joey stayed quiet during most of the game as his allies Jack and Jett took a lot of heat. Once it got down to the end, Joey did not want to choose which ally to evict so he decided to vote for Matt, but he ended up causing an unnecessary tie. Ultimately he voted for Jett over Jack. Finally in the final 4, Joey was able to convince Alexis to save him, allowing him to go to a fire making challenge in which he defeated Jack. He won the final 3 immunity challenge and brought himself to the end with Alexis where he won in a 7 to 2 vote. Voting History In episode eleven, Joey played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating 0 votes against him. In episode eleven, Anna played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Beowulf, negating Joey's vote against him. In episode fourteen, Matt played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating Joey's vote against him. In episode fourteen, a tie vote commenced between Jett and Jack. Joey voted Jett on the revote. In episode fifteen, the vote ended with a 2-2 tie between Joey and Jack, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Joey won the tiebreaker and remained in the game. All-Stars Joey immediately formed a friendship with Alex and Jordan while spending his time on Schuyler. Even though they lost two early challenges, Joey's name was never brought up. He was then able to swap on to a winning tribe where things stayed easy for him. At the next swap on to the Hamilton Tribe, he formed The Royalty Alliance consisting of Adam, Andrew, Jordan and himself. They voted out Matt from Hamilton then the merge started. At the auction Joey won a screenshot share advantage. Preston confessed to The Royalty Alliance he was going to give an idol to Aras in order to try to blindside Rivers. Ultimately the alliance chose Jett as they were afraid Rivers would have an idol. Joey through a hinky vote on Alex to spook everyone. The two pairs in The Royalty Alliance had the loyalty of both sides of the tribe which allowed Joey to vote with Rivers side of the tribe in order to keep up appearances. Andrew was placed in a double agent position and Joey felt it was too much power so after taking down Rivers, he plans to blindside Andrew. Andrew had the idol though and this led to Harry being idoled out and Joey being exposed. Andrew wins immunity and pushes to take down Joey. Despite Jordan being his closest ally, Jordan sides with Andrew in order to keep them as allies. Joey tries to use his screenshot share to show Alex that Adam, Andrew, and Jordan only view him as a goat but it does not work and Joey is voted out in 7th. He voted for Jordan to win. Voting History In episode sixteen, Andrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating Joey's vote against him. Trivia * Joey is the first Sole Survivor to win in a Final Two. * Joey is the series' first Unique Winner; a contestant's first time playing an ORG and winning. * Joey is the highest ranking returnee from Saigon in . References Joey | before = Hey | after = Jordan }}